The pig war
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: Pigs are trying to take over the world
1. Default Chapter

A/n this is nothing like my other story. This one is pure humor with a hint of Romance. This is going to be a short story. However if you like it I will make a sequel. Well that's all I have to say. Thanx and review.  
Chapter 1 The plan is made  
Tetra was running along side the coast chasing Link. " I gonna catch you" she called out to the running Link. " No you won't " He called back to her over his shoulder. She will never catch me he thought as he continued his run. Link looked down to see a pig right in front of him. Thinking quick he jumped over the piggie. The pig let out a sigh of rielf. However Tetra didn't notice the pig and tripped over it kicking it in it's side. She however didn't lose her balance and quickly muttered sorry as she took off. The pig however took no notice of her apology and waddled his way to the bomb shop on Windfall Island muttering in Pig about ho much he hated Humans or whatever they were.  
  
Once the pig made it to the bomb shop he waddled over to the side. On the side of it was a small hole perfect size for him to fit thorough. The pig waddled in to see many pigs sitting at a table. So were dressed in Military outfits. I hate those them a pig yelled out. At the end of the table a fat piggie said, "We all do". The pig that was kicked waddled over to a seat and sat down in it. " Today was the last straw" It stuttered out " One of them kicked me today and without a word left. "That is the 4th time this week that has happened to me" " That girl has also down many things to us pigs I DISPISE HER" The pig yelled.  
  
"I don't know what to do" the head pig spoke out " that evil race must parish" "We deserve to rule the world" a random pig called out. Many pig heads started to bob up and down in approval. Then the room filled with an awful order. All pig heads turn to the door to see stinky approaching. "My you smell lovely today Mr." a pig blurted out. " Thanks" Stinky mumbled. " Lord" It spoke today the evil race tried to bath me so I tried to kill them but they ran me into the water". It replied.  
  
" Very well then " the head piggie spoke. Tomorrow afternoon we will attack"  
A/n I know it's really stupid. I don't know If I will continue. Please tell me if you want me too in reviews. 


	2. Piggies attack!

A/n I'm back. I went on vacation and I bought pig. This pig has givien me an idea.(It's a cute piggy that runs on batteries and flies around).  
  
Chappie 2 Piggies attack!  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning.  
  
Tetra and Link were playing outside on Windfall Island.  
  
However little did they know the piggies were going to attack.  
  
"Your it" Tetra called out as she smacked link on his back.  
  
"Ow you tag hard" Link replied running after her.  
  
Then as if from nowhere a flying piggie came and hit Link in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.  
  
Tetra gasped. "Oh my gosh" she said "everthing that people said would happen when pigs fly is gonna happen" she exclamied happly.  
  
"And that one person said they'd take over the world when pigs flew yeah we get to live in a world ruled by pigs....wait is that a bad thing oh well who cares" Tetra said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped even Link's unconscious body.  
  
"What were orders again" the piggie called into the microphone thingy mombober around he's head.  
  
"Capture the girl the girl you sad excuse for a piggie" a voice called out.  
  
"Oh okydokey" the plainly stupid pig said  
  
So the piggie went in for the catch.  
  
The piggie was closing in on her when all of a sudden yelled"Oh look a seashell".  
  
She then bent over to grab the seashell and the piggie slamed into a rock that appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh look a piggie" Tetra exclamied while skipping over to the poor pig.  
  
She then jumped on it's back and yelled "I want a real piggie back ride.  
  
So the piggie picked them both up and painfully and did I mention falling alot to them back to the LAIR!!!!!!!! 


End file.
